


Brother's Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Best Friend

She meets him at her brother's wedding.   
He is one of the groomsmen.   
And she is one of the bridesmaids.  
They are paired together.  
She is mesmerised by him.  
He is no doubt handsome.   
He tells her he met her brother in highschool.  
He is a writer.   
Nat remembers his novels.   
They were an inspiration to her.  
They keep in contact after the wedding.   
She meets him in one of the acting studios.   
She is auditioning.   
She finds out his books are being turned into films.  
She gets the lead part.  
As they spend more time together, she can't help but fell connected to this man.  
He expressess himself through his writing.  
She falls for him ae he does for her.  
They become an item.   
Her brother is happy saying he wanted her to meet Clint.  
Her brother has played matchmaker.   
But she is happy.


End file.
